The Secret Journal of the Bagshaw's
by magpiefeather
Summary: Just as the title says. The journal of the Bagshaws. It's pretty much a bunch of OneShots in the Bagshaw's pov.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mates! This is Angus Bagshaw. Now you might be wondering what your reading, its -**

**Our secret journal! This is Hamish, by the way. You didn't think I'd let Angus get all the light.**

**Ahem. If you'd let me continue I'll tell them what this is for.**

**. . .**

**Good. My brother and I had noticed that their was many holes in our life's story.**** (And everyone elses...)**** So we've decide, for our fans, that'll we'll start a journal.**

**Not a diary. Diary's for tween girls. Which we are not.**

**Thanks for that Hamish. Now for our first entry will be about when we first met Hale. I will be telling this story.**

**And I will be adding comments.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Uncle Eddie's brownstone. Well almost normal. Kat had gone missing. Hamish and I were forced to stay at the house while everyone searched.

**Which wasn't fair.**

We were about to sneak out to look when we heard the door open. We ran to the door, and bumped into Kat.

"Kat! Your back!" Hamish said while I asked. "Where were you? And who is this?" We both openly stared at the boy behind her. He was tall, handsome and nervous.

"Angus, Hamish, this is a friend. His name is Hale." She said it slowly as if we were small children.

"Hale what?" I asked. Before Kat could say anything, the boy answered.

"My name is W. W. Hale. But I prefer Hale." Hamish gave a low whistle.

"Wow Kat you sure know how to pick them." He continued. "Still, you shouldn't be feeding the strays."

If Hale was offended at being called a stray, he didn't show it. I grabbed Kat's arm and dragged her awhile. Leaving Hamish to entertain Hale.

"Does he know that your..."I trailed off as she nodded.

"He caught be red-handed. But he didn't call the police, or anything. He just wanted a friend." I glanced over my shoulder at Hale. He and Hamish was laughing about something. They laughed untill they heard the lock turn.

"Have fun explaining this to your dad and Uncle Eddie." I said, as Hamish told her. "You're in so much trouble."

Then we ran.

* * *

**We were so young back then.**

**Yeah, do you remember the look on Bobby's face? Brilliant, just brilliant.**

**I was to busy running to see. I guess this is where we end the entry.**

**Guess your right,**

**Well this is Angus,**** And Hamish,**** Bagshaw signing off.**

* * *

_A/N So what did you think? Should I continue?_

_What do you want the next entry to be about? It'll be in Hamish's Pov._

_MagpieFeather._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hamish:**

**Angus:**

Story:

* * *

**Hamish Bagshaw here! What I'm about to tell you why my brother and I hate Ramen Noodles (Cooked or other whys)**

**Your going to tell them ****_that_**** story? Couldn't you think of anything else? Something less embarrassing...**

**Are you kidding? I love this story!**

**You wouldn't if you thr-**

**Angus! Don't ruin the story!**

**Fine.**

* * *

"Man that was a good heist." I said as Angus, Gabrielle and I walked into the hotel. Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Surprising since you planned it." I glared at her, then at Angus who was cracking up.

"Oh shut up. Where's Kat anyway?"

"She had to leave suddenly...With Hale." Angus answered as we walked into the suite. We stopped and saw, boxes. Lots and lots of boxes. I turned to Angus.

"Angus why are there boxes of" I opened one of them. "Ramen Noodles?" Angus smiled sheepishly.

"During the heist we had a little kink."

"Why kind of kink?"

"The sales-person recognized my voice."

Now before I go one, I should probably tell you what the heist was. A simple jewelry heist with a twist. We ordered a ton of Ramen Noodles to confuse the clerk, while he was outside we took what we wanted.

The one thing could go wrong is the sales-person recognizing Angus's voice.

"But don't worry I handled it. I had him take all the noodles here." I felt my eye twitching.

"Theres not suppose to have anything leading to us!" I looked around the room."Theres only one thing we can do. Were going to have to eat them."

Angus nodded."Right."

"Boy's there's a better way to do this -" Gabrielle tried telling us, but it was too late. We had begun.

We ate and ate and ate. I was at the stove boiling and eating raw noodles. Angus was doing the same. About half way through we couldn't eat anymore.

"Angus. I don't feel so good." Angus himself didn't look so well ether.

"You guys are disgusting." Gabrielle said. I had forgotten she was there. "We could have just donated this."

"Yeah I guess we could have." Angus turned to Gabrielle.

"Thanks Gab's." Then he threw up on her shoes.

* * *

**Best. Story. Ever.**

**It wouldn't be if you were the one who threw up on Gab's shoes. She didn't talk to me for weeks!**

**But it wasn't me it was you! That week was the best. Watching her glare at you! And no one could figure out why she was.**

**Oh shut up. It's time to sign off.**

**Sourpuss. But your right. This is Hamish and Angus signing off.**

* * *

_A/N Soooo... Do you like this chapter? I came up with this while making Ramen-Noodles. I was laughing while eating. (Don't do it. It'll give you extreme hiccups.) _

_Anyway please review! I need idea's along with support! If you give me an Idea I'll give you a Ramen-Noodle cookie. (You know you want one)_

_MagpieFeather._


End file.
